fading_firesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xuanzang
Xuanzang Ling is a teacher at Haywick Academy for Magecraft and Mystic Arts. Background Xuanzang Ling was born in the Ling family as a high noble and most of all things she did were set in stone for her. It took her to rebel and run away from home in 20BA to get some control in her life. It was in that time she discovered she had a big magic circuit inside her. In 16BA she enlisted at the Haywick Academy for Magecraft and Mystic Arts and quickly became a top student of the arts of Transmutation. After that, she walked to several different places to strengthen her magic. In 7BA she met a female demon named Narumeia Valdoch, whom she had a one-night stand, however she showed her Narumeia compassion than anyone that this demon met before and this made her question the nature of her demonic powers and thus abandon her demonhood to live with her. With due to that, Xuanzang and Narumeia started dating for real in 6BA. In same year, Xuanzang married Narumeia, going by the alias of Luka, and gave her spouse a sword named Loki, custom made for the demon. It is also stated that they never did anything past dating. Currently, she is a teacher on the Academy, her specialty is Transmutation. She egged her wife to look for a cure for her problem so they could have children. She also poses a few times as 'Luka'. Abilities As a Transmutation master she can knows a few tricks. * Item Transmutation: She can change any item or object to a similar one. For example, a common rock to a gold one. Objects can't be cross-changed, for example, rocks can't be changed to swords and vice-versa. Requires about 100g of Magnesium plus of a small sample of the object or item she is trying to change. * Animal Transmutation: She can change any animals to similar ones, for example, a cat to a dog. Animals can't be cross-changed as well, for example, a cat can't be changed to a bird. Requires about 200g of Magnesium plus of a small sample of the animal she is trying to change. * '''Humanoid Transmutation: 'She can change any humanoids to match similar ones with no gender restrictions. Only affects appearance, but doesn't change the actual race of the humanoid, for instance, a human can be changed to look like a demon, but will be always a human. Requires about 400g of Magnesium plus of a small sample of the humanoid she is trying to change. Notable Equipment Staff of Volatile Truths This staff will reveal the true form of any shape changed using any sort of magic. It also fires light bolts. Trivia * Her name and image was taken from the game ''Fate/Grand Order for mobile phones. Images Xuanzang fate grand order and fate series drawn by neo masterpeacer 68dde600f404084e78dd9f9942ae966b.jpg|''Xuanzang with her full traditional outfit'' Xuanzang fate grand order and fate series drawn by tsukikanade 8d2c46602e6ac854a874bf08259c9e9a.jpg|''Xuanzang showing off'' Xuanzang fate grand order and fate series drawn by yoshida takuma da8f6d843b2234e3548ca4eb22a10a0a.jpg|''Alternate outfit'' Narumeia_luka.jpg|''"Luka"'' Navigation Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Purple Heart Category:Humans